The aim of this randomized, double-blind Phase III study is to compare the efficacy and safety of Cilostazol 100mg bid vs Cilostazol 150mg bid vs placebo bid on the amelioration of symptoms in pts with moderate to severe intermittent clau dication secondary to LE peripheral vascular disease. Cilostazol is a potent inhibitor of platelet aggregation that also possesses some vasodilative properties; it has beneficial effects on plasma lipids and inhibits platelet-derived growth factor secretion and smooth muscle proliferation in vitro.